


Aizen's queen

by KingCycris



Category: Bleach
Genre: AizenIchi, Amnesia, Fluff, God Aizen, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 23:13:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,654
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14579712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingCycris/pseuds/KingCycris
Summary: It's been years after the winter war. Aizen stands as the winner, now the soul king, his espada as his kingdom's general and the shinigami doing still the shinigami thing but under at Aizen's command, the world is pretty much peaceful, a different thing to what everyone expected from the traitor.The shinigamis, still not trusting the so called king, believing that everything is an illusion, are going on and on about revolution. To Aizen's dismay and patience running low because of them, have the brightest idea to shutter their hopes.But is his master plan will go well if the one person he needs for this to be successful don't want to cooperate.His Aizen everything will go as he wants too.Now everyone let's meet Aizen's Queen.





	1. The Queen

 

Seretei is on a buzz, today Sosuke Aizen, the god of all realms will introduce his queen.

This is rather sudden news from the king.

The rebels composing of shinigamis, humans, quincy and some espada are ready to execute their long plan mission on throwing down Aizen and this day comes like a blessing, an opening for an attack.

Even if after Aizen's ruled and nothing much has changed, the dignity of the rebels makes them fight for their freedom from a manipulative governance.

Luck is with them when Aizen choose to held the event in Seretei rather than in the king's palace.

Confidence and extreme nervousness succumbs to those participating in the rebellion.

No one really likes to works under Aizen other than his loyal espadas. Shinigamis especially hates him. Its mockery for them to be under his rule. But they can't do anything, now they gain their confidence and ready to attack.

All the visitors have gathered, Aizen's especially makes the friends of their supposedly hero, Ichigo Kurosaki to be situated in front. This is also luck to the rebels. Because the people who wanted to kill him the most are the people that wanted to revenge Ichigo's death. They will kill Aizen and his queen on top of the stage.

Chatters become louder in the entrance of the king. Murmurs booms on what race their queen belongs. No one actually knew about him. Even Aizen's court doesn't know him. The only thing they know is that he is a male that shocks everyone. It explains why the plan of rebels to make him fall to female rebels didn't work.

"Thank you for coming to this joyous day, I, myself didn't believe this day will come. This day, were my queen will stand and rule beside me. I hope from this day onwards that peace will continue in our reign". A lot hid their sneer in his latter phrase.

"I, the king of all realms introduce you to my wife..." A garganta opens behind Aizen, the rebels prepared, for when the man step out, the attack will commence but then…

"To all of you, I gladly introduce you to my queen, ICHIGO AIZEN" Aizen announces and the familiar mop of orange hair of the person they taught died a long time ago appeared with his back facing them.

"What the …." Ichigo blurted when he is completely out of the garganta.

Silence reigns at the appearance of the queen. A smirk appears on Aizen's face.

"My queen?" Aizen asks and held out his hand.

"There's something creepy out there that chasing me. I should have stick to my plan on traveling by plane." he said and reach Aizen's outstretched arm that give it a kiss and circle his waist.

"Welcome home…" Aizen greets.

"I'm only here for va…" Ichigo stop when he notices his surroundings. Old style building appears in front of him with a large crowd.

"What the hell...this is not Japan?" Ichigo freaks out of shock.

But the rebels are more shock as the person they taught died long ago has appeared, plans of attack gone out as their minds are flooded with lots of question.

* * *

 


	2. The Queen part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aizen's plan commence

Few Hours ago…

Aizen knows that a plan of assassination is on his way. The rebels are a big problem for him and they are growing in numbers by the days. He isn't that cruel in his rules, and that may be the reason why this rebellion sparks. If not for his wife he'll enjoy torturing each one of them. Playing mind games with his subject will be welcome.

But his patience is running low to those rebels and he has a perfect plan to kill their hope and he has his own benefit as well when things will go his way. Oh, he forgot things are always going in his way.

Aizen then open a garganta and called his most loyal subject.

"I'll be out for a moment, gather everyone and announce that I'll introduce my queen tomorrow night"

"Your queen, Aizen-sama?" Ulquiorra never knew that his king has a queen.

"Yes Aizen-sama" Ulquiorra answered still confused. Aizen step to the garganta and disappear. Ulquiorra immediately do what he was told.

It's enough time for Aizen to convince his loving wife. He'll never be denied.

* * *

He stared at the fingers that delicately turning the books pages.

"Are you going to keep your silent the whole time while you were here, you're highness?" the sarcastic remarks of the orangette.

"My queen, I thought you hate my royal status, what's with the change. Want to come back in Japan now?" Aizen asks the orangette who lifts his head and meets his eyes with a glare.

"What's with this sudden talk of coming back, you're a God now, and distance is not a problem." he answers and get back to his book.

"Yes, but the distance say much about our marriage, besides your practiced is ending." the orangette stares back at his husband for a long time.

"What's the deal, you never question my stay here before." he stands up and sit up to his husbands lap.

"You're not particularly acts as a husband. Now, what's with the changes." he stares at those brown orbs looking for mischief and hidden motives.

"Knowing you and your twisted mind…" Ichigo's suspicion was confirmed immediately with a sweet smile.

"Do you think, I have hidden agenda, I'll never exchange you to anything or anyone in this world, my queen." a sigh is Ichigo's response. He didn't get it why his husband denies it when he clearly shows it.

"I really don't understand you sometimes" Ichigo said and lean down meeting Aizen's lips.

* * *

Aizen watch as Ichigo stirs in his sleep. He brushes the strand that covers his face. A smirk appears in his face as his plan goes into motion. Ichigo may resist but he won't deny him. Soon the rebels will bow to him willingly and he will enjoy sitting on top with his queen.

"That look spells evil" a groggy voice interrupts his taught. He gives him a smirk.

"I almost forgot to book a plane ticket" Ichigo said and look for his phone.

"We can use the garganta" Aizen suggest.

"You mean that magical portal. Sorry love, even if your god, I prefer to travel normally" Ichigo counters.

"Aren't you curios about the experience? And beside it will assure me that you truly believe about who I am" Aizen said with a hint of suppression that not goes unnoticed to Ichigo.

"I believe you, I've seen you going in and out that portal and beside I won't marry you if I don't." Ichigo counters Aizen's way of controlling him. The man loves to control him because he knows he loves him. His husband never learns but he guesses that's what makes their marriage an adventurous one. He smiles at the thought.

"But the way you act normally denies my existence at all" Aizen continues.

Ichigo's patience on his husband is getting thinner. Why does he love the man so much?

"Well its ungodly impossible sometimes. It takes time to suck it all up" Ichigo gives up in their quarrel and gives his husband's lip a peck.

"Well, you accept the truth that you can see dead peoples soul easily and your treating me like I didn't even exist" Aizen pressuring Ichigo who looks like he wants to explode on his husbands childishness but gives in and comforts his husband who makes him look like his neglecting his duty as a wife.

"I love you" Ichigo said and seal it with a kiss.

Victory is in Aizen's hand once more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I seriously don't know where this going but hope you enjoy.
> 
> R and R


	3. Encounter with Red-headed pineapple man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ichigo meets Renji

Aizen's smirk never leaves his face after he sees his subjects reaction, problem solve as plan.

But the scowl in Ichigo's beautiful face may never leave for the time being.

Ichigo didn't utter a single world after his panic attack in front of many people. He can't handle attention and he can't stand a crowd. And what his husband done is beyond madness. He knows he hates it but did it nonetheless and adds up that he lures him going back to Japan to only appear in front of too many strangers.

He was to hit his husband until that smirk on his face disappears. He knows he has hidden motives but this didn't appear on any of those many ideas to what it might be.

A knock interrupts the tension that surrounds the room from their intense staring contest.

"Ulquiorra appears and bows to them, looking at Ichigo before turning his attention to his king.

"Aizen-sama, your immediate attention is needed at the meeting room." Ulquiorra reports not sure if he should tell that the heads of each realm demands explanation but it seems he didn't need to, his king seems to know the situation…always.

"You should rest, my queen ill talk to you tomorrow" Aizen said before exiting the room. Ulquiorra notice Ichigo scuffing at Aizen's order before they live.

Ichigo mess his hair. He's still mad at his husband but he can't do anything right now. It's not like he can open that magical portal. He lay on the bed, trying to calm his self out of madness.

His glad his body is still with him. He remembers that the soul will need to be separated to a body if it wants to come here. But he guest it's not applicable to him. He's basically a god's wife.

His curiosity is getting the better of him. He wants to know what's real and what's not about what his husband told him about this world. His hesitating because his simple life might end. It's not actually normal, simple life when you have a supernatural husband. But at least he maintains the most basic simple normal life of a human.

Thinking about this world and his husband makes his blood boil then a thought comes to his mind. If this guys can travel back and forth to human earth that means they can open that portal.

With this idea, Ichigo set to find someone who will go against Aizen, he mean listen to their queen's request to open a portal to the human world.

He stands up and get to the door opening it and looking outside, gathering his courage to step out the room. No guards around.

 _Shouldn't a castle have guards around_ he taught. He shrugs and looks around as he steps forward. The castle is big but Aizen said a while ago that this is not the king's palace where they will reside. He didn't remember what the place is called but it seems like he was in the old era of Japan where tiled-roof is mostly common.

The cold air of the night makes him shiver. He should have worn a jacket before he leaves the room.

"Ichi…I mean Queen…uh…ah" a rather flustered red pineapple-headed man stutter. Well he can't do anything about that but address as a queen by strangers other than Aizen really ticks him off. Aizen calling him queen or wife doesn't bother him but strangers addressing him that is a different thing, his still a man no matter what.

Ichigo, the good nature him, bows a greeting to the stranger who gets more flustered.

 _Oh my, my husband's twisted mind has passed to me._ Ichigo thought when the desire to make the man a pool of embarrassment occurs to him.

"His virus is contagious" Ichigo lowly mutters. Yes his husband's sadistic-nature-virus is getting on him. As a doctor who finishes his practice in one of the prestigious hospital in England, he doesn't know if there's a cure to this, but then he might be the first one to create that cure.

A world full of people with that kind of nature is troublesome, he might not live that long. Or this place might immune to that sadistic –nature-virus, he hope it is.

"Um…" the man interrupts his musing. He shakes his head. It seems getting in this place makes him crazy, his sanity might crumble before he get backs to the human world.

"Ah yes, sorry about that. What's your name by the way?" Ichigo asks, confuse hits him when the man gives a shock expression.

Renji stood still when his best friend Ichigo asks his name.

 _No way._ He thought as Byakuya's theory came true. Aizen has erased his memory about them, about who he is. A hand waves in front of him, breaking his stupor.

"Ah…I'm Renji…you…you…your high…highness" Renji stutters, no matter what, this is still Ichigo; he's not lower than him. But he needs to be polite because Ichigo doesn't remember anything. He needs to act polite until they re-plan their rebellion.

"You can call me Ichigo, don't mind the titles" Ichigo held his out for a shake. Renji hesitates but accept it.

"Nice meeting you Renji…your name kinda sound familiar" Ichigo suddenly comments making Renji hope that he might remember them and break to Aizen's illusion.

"Oh, Aizen always tells stories about his kingdom, I might have heard it from those." Ichigo ruffles his hair and yawns not aware that he shutters Renji's hope of remembering him.

"Now I remember, do you know how to open that magical portal?" Asks Ichigo, making Renji confuse. Ichigo grasping his confusion explains with his entire body about the portal.

"Ah you mean the garganta?" Renji answers, Ichigo nods, remembering the name of the portal.

"I…I can't open one, I'm not a hollow or an espada. I can't also open a senkaimon because the higher ups only have the access." Answer Renji shyly, he doesn't why if it's because he is useless to the queen or because his treating Ichigo as Aizen's queen. He doesn't know, even the two option seems the same to him.

"That's bad, how can I go back then?" Ichigo asks no one in particular. Renji rocks his brain on how to help Ichigo but he was warned not to do anything until they know if Ichigo is under Aizen's hypnosis.

"You know, we could asks…" Renji didn't continue what he was suppose to suggest when he felt Aizen's presence. He stiffens and stood frozen.

"Didn't I tell you to rest for the night?" Aizen sweetly asks Ichigo making Renji shiver. Ichigo roll his eyes, Renji notice this. Renji thought that Ichigo will be punished but acting up likes that.

Aizen put his haori to Ichigo who gladly take it.

"Abarai-san, I apologize if my queen disturbs you" Aizen's apology is like the beginning of an apocalypse. This paralyze Renji, he can't even utter a word or move his fingers. Before he can reply back Aizen leads Ichigo back to their quarters for the night.

"See you again tomorrow, Renji-kun" Ichigo waves him good night. Renji only stand there frozen watching as his best friend was taken away. What happen a while ago makes Renji collapse. It takes him almost ten minutes to stand up and decided to report this with his comrades.

Aizen on the other hand gives off an evilly grin. He sure will enjoy this rebellion.

"What's with that scary face?" Ichigo asks, eyeing his husband then he deadpan.

"If you think you will have it tonight, you're wrong." Ichigo walks ahead, still mad at his cruel yet lovable husband.

Aizen almost sigh, he forgot that his lovely queen is mad at him. Well who wouldn't get distracted when your wife is one of the most beautiful creations in this world, his creation.

"My queen, you're being cold" Aizen whispers to Ichigo's ears, making the orangette shiver.

"No matter what you do, you won't win me over tonight" Ichigo firmly said.

"I might not but I'm still the winner" Aizen said, confusing Ichigo who ignores him immediately when their eyes meet.

Aizen wins today, and he will again win tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So far so good, right?
> 
> Please review really need that cause I still don't know where this is gong.


End file.
